Von der Alchemie zur Wissenschaft
by KAYAKO666
Summary: Edward se queda en este mundo debido a su amor por Alfons Heiderich, quien logra sobrevivir. Ahora los dos deben vivir y enfrentar el oscuro rumbo que está a punto de seguir el mundo  posterior a 'El conquistador de Shambala'
1. Chapter 1

**Von der Alchemie zur Wissenschaft**

Sin importar su naturaleza, el ser humano es capaz de adaptarse a cualquier medio, y de la misma forma que se adapta, a donde va lleva sus virtudes y faltas, siendo las últimas las que siempre predominaban.

Edward conocía ambos mundo y sabía que sin importar donde fuera, encontraría siempre lo mismo, tal vez, la única diferencia radicaba en que en el mundo dejado atrás se encontraban sus amigos, su querido hermano menor; Edward hubiera dejado el nuevo mundo sin pensarlo por ir tras ellos...

Pero ya no podía...

Porque estaba él...

Dejó ir a las personas más amadas para siempre, pero no fue una despedida dolorosa, fue la despedida de un hombre que sigue su camino para estar con el ser amado, sabiendo que aquello a quienes tanto cariño guardó estarían bien, porque así como él, habían madurado.

Su pequeño hermano seguiría creciendo, y él, continuaría avanzando junto a ese hombre, aunque los cielos de ese nuevo mundo, de que ahora tenía la certeza era su nuevo hogar, comenzaban a enturbiarse, advirtiendo de una catástrofe como jamás podría imaginar.

-Edward, ¿Estas listo?- el semblante de Alphose dejaba ver su enfermedad, pero ni siquiera ésta opacaba la cariñosa mirada que le dedicaba al otro.

-Si, ya empaqué todo- sonrió y tras eliminar la distancia que los separaba tomó su mano. Fue un silencioso momento en que ambos solamente se sonrojaron y se miraron cómplices.

Edward Elric estuvo feliz y por un momento pensó que tal vez su destino estuvo trazado así desde un inicio, sólo con la simple y maravillosa finalidad de poder tomar la mano de Alfons Heiderich.


	2. Chapter 2

_Free talk_

_nwn segundo capitulo, dedicado a una amiga especial, espero sea de su agrado  
><em>

**II**

Nadie es capaz de darse cuenta del momento, simplemente te ves inmerso en el amor cuando ya no hay marcha atrás. Alfons no era capaz de determinar tan importante instante en que su corazón se había entregado por completo a Edward; no era la determinación de la cantidad de pólvora necesaria para un cohete ni la distancia que había de recorrer este.

El amor, intangible, incapaz de medirse estaba ahí como el hecho más real para la vida de Alfons. Se había presentado en todas sus facetas, desde la más triste hasta la más infinitamente alegre.

Y aún, a sabiendas de ser correspondido por el ser amado, Alfons se sentía culpable, ¿Quién podría creerse para apartar a Edward no sólo de su familia, sino de todo su mundo?

Él, quien tenía la vida apostada a una enfermedad, solamente podía ofrecerle un amor condicionado a un tiempo indefinido que parecía acortarse con cada ataque de tos que lo aquejaba, ataques que diligentemente cuidaba Edward con la angustia de quien teme perder lo más valioso que se tiene en la vida.

-Alfons, tienes que arroparte mejor- pasar la noche bajo las estrellas, lejos de ser romántico, parecía aumentar los ataques del alemán, quien con una tierna sonrisa respondía al otro:

-Eres muy mandon para alguien que no puede ni tomarse su leche.

-¡No es como si fuera a crecer más!- Edward enrojeció y mientras espetaba diversos y fútiles pretextos, Alfons reía, rogando por dentro, permanecer todo el tiempo posible junto a él.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Música, risas y el baile alrededor de la fogata alegraron la triste noche en la que se había inmerso el bosque. Los gitanos tenían algo de magia, podía asegurarlo Edward mientras se unía a la alegría reinante; Alfons le miraba, con su gentil sonrisa, dejando al otro jugar como niño pequeño esperando que la diversión fuera tan grande que no notara el cansancio en su cuerpo.

Dos noches sin dormir donde la tos se había apoderado de su cuerpo,y Edward permaneciendo a su lado enloqueciendo de angustia pues la cura para Alfons parecía ajena a este mundo. Ambos merecían un descanso, fingir por un momento que todo estaba bien.

Hacía un mes que habían huido de 'ellos', ninguno deseaba unirse al cruento destino de la guerra que Alemania estaba a punto de seguir. Se amaban demasiado para arriesgarse en ese camino, cargaban con el mismo temor sin saberlo: perder al otro.

Por eso, ahora formaban parte de un grupo de hombres errantes, cuya nación parecía inexistente. Edward no dudó en sentirse identificado con ellos: sin hogar, sin familia...y aun así podía bailar alegremente.

¿Cuál era la razón?

-Alfons...-la mano de Edward se tendió hacia él como un ofrecimiento a unirse al baile, el otro no pudo negarse y como si la alegría de Edward fuera un golpe de adrenalina, bailó con entusiasmo.

Ya no eran Edward el alquimista ni Alfons el constructor de cohetes, se habían convertido en simples gitanos y tal vez, mientras el mundo se volviera mas hostil deberían cambiar una y otra vez quienes eran.

Aunque ellos jamás dejarían de ser Edward y Alfons, dos hombres que se amaban.


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

Edward esa noche tuvo sueños inquietos; en estos, era succionado por aquella puerta que lo había traído a ese mundo mientras ante sus ojos Alfons perecía. "¡Edward no me abandones!", le gritaba desesperadamente al tiempo que su vida se iba a apagando, pero él ya no podía volver, sólo podía limitarse a observar la escena hasta que las puertas se cerraron.

Despertó agitado, un sudor frío le recorría el cuerpo; sin olvidar nada de su sueño buscó a Alfons, quien descansaba a su lado con la más dulce expresión en el rostro. La tranquilidad volvió a Edward tras revisar varias veces que la respiración de su amado era normal y aun así, se mantuvo alerta como si esperara algún indicio de la pesadilla que había tenido.

Nada sucedió, Alfons continuó durmiendo y Edward terminó por volver a su lugar con la esperanza de recuperar el sueño perdido.

Cuatro noches después, cuando una bella luna llena iluminaba el cielo, los sueños de Edward fueron interrumpidos de nuevo, esta vez no fueron sus inquietantes pesadillas, sino las voces y antorchas en el exterior. Noa entró a su tienda con una noticia que habían rogado que jamás llegara: los soldados alemanes estaban cerca del campamento.

Los jóvenes apenas lograron tomar sus escasas pertenencias, al salir de la tienda todo sucedió el cámara lenta para Edward de tal forma que no podría olvidarlo nunca. Disparos y gritos, el caos reinaba mientras ellos corrían lejos del campamento.

Poco a poco el sonido de campamento se fue perdiendo, dejando a la noche junto con la espesura del bosque volverse su escondite. Nunca dejaron de tomarse de las manos, era lo único que les decía que aun estaban vivos.

Al llegar el amanecer habían perdido por completo el rastro de Noa y sus amigos gitanos.

Jamás los volvieron a ver.


	5. Chapter 5

**V**

Entre los edificios grises de la ciudad, donde la nueva realidad les golpeaba sin piedad, pocos caminos les quedaban a Alfons y a Edward. No existía razón por la cual no fueras perseguido:judío, gitano, formar parte de ellos daba como resultado un oscuro destino. Ser alemán era la otra opción, Alfons lo era y encajaba perfectamente entre ellos. Con los conocimientos de Alfons y sus características habría entrado fácilmente entre los miembros de partido, Edward lo sabía y estuvo tentando cientos de veces a proponerselo.

Entre los alemanes Alfons estaría a salvo y su salud no peligraría más, Edward era un hombre valiente, que muchas veces en el pasado se había enfrentado a diversas catástrofes, estaba seguro que saldría airoso nuevamente.

La única razón por la que no se había atrevido a hablar de aquellos planes frente a su amor eran sus fuertes principios, Alfons y su noble corazón jamás se hubieran atrevido a participar en esa guerra sin sentido. Sin embargo, muchas veces Edward se preguntaba si era sólo aquello lo que lo detenía o su egoísmo estaba implicado en ello, pues era incapaz de vivir lejos de su amado Alfons.

El amor puede ser tan fuerte que puede dañar al ser amado, Edward comenzaba a temer que estuviera siguiendo ese camino.

Comenzaron a vivir en un piso cerca del centro de la ciudad, en aquellos tiempos la comida y la vivienda comenzaron a ser escasas, pero el calor de cuatro paredes fue suficiente para mejorar la salud debilitada de Alfons, quien sólo para tranquilizar a Edward permanecía en casa mientras este salía a realizar pequeños trabajos que les proporcionaran el alimento todos los días.

Su existencia se volvió modesta y en ocasiones melancólica, sólo el calor del otro era la única razón que les hacía querer abrir los ojos cada mañana.


	6. Chapter 6

_Free talk_

_dios hace tanto que no escribo lemmon, espero no decepcionarles_

**VI**

-Apaga la luz...-rogó con voz suave. Edward era muy tímido, sin importar que aquella no era la primera vez que le mostraba su cuerpo enteramente desnudo a Alfons, su cuerpo temblaba de nervios y su rostro enrojecía completamente. Alfons y Edward se amaban en muchos sentidos siendo el físico uno de ellos, las noches en que entregaban sus cuerpos al placer, se volvían las más maravillosas que al finalizar deseaban que el sol nunca volviera a salir, para repetir una y otra vez el momento, hasta que sus vidas se extinguieran.

Alfons obedecía a pesar de que sus ojos querían deleitarse con el cuerpo de su amante. Quedaban a oscuras y la escasa luz que entraba por la ventana de su habitación los volvía a ambos dos difusas sombras; sus cuerpos por entero se volvían sus ojos, a través del tacto se reconocían, memorizaban el cuerpo del otro como si fuera el propio.

La timidez de Edward iba desapareciendo con cada beso y cada caricia, se entregaba por completo a Alfons, quien dulcemente le poseía. No había prisas en aquel momento, el tiempo era ajeno a los amantes que se amaban en secreto, danzando entre las sábanas de su cama al compás de la armoniosa música de sus gemidos.

El amanecer llegaba y los amantes yacían abrazados, felices de la cercanía. Antes de las seis Edward se levantaba para ir a su modesto trabajo, Alfons se despedía de él con un beso y permanecía un poco más en la cama, rememorando cada instante de la noche anterior.

Los días se hacían tan largos para Alfons que sólo quería cerrar los ojos y esperar la llegada de la noche para volver a estar con él.


	7. Chapter 7

**VII**

Cada mañana el mundo despertaba con cautela, temiendo que cualquier paso dado en falso fuera el último. Nadie quería los ojos de la policía secreta sobre ellos, ni siquiera Edward. Siempre con la mirada baja, sin mirar ni hablar con nadie, mientras menos supiera de aquel mundo más podría evitar cualquier problema, por Alfons debía permanecer con el perfil bajo.

Trabajaba en una construcción donde el pago era mínimo y las jornadas largas. Los alemanes, a los que fingía pertenecer Edward, trabajan separados de los judíos; el joven nunca volteaba a ver a aquellas personas, y muchas veces simplemente fingía que ni siquiera existían. Engañar a su moral no era fácil, ¿Qué hombre podía permitir tales crueldades contra otro? Apretar los puños, rechinar los dientes y controlar su explosivo carácter era algo común todos los días.

Habías ojos por todas partes, preparados para dirigir sus dedos acusadores a quien fuera y Edward sabía que por encima de sus deseos de hacer justicia estaba Alfons, quien necesitaba de él como para jugar al "héroe" con la primer persona que viera en desgracia.

Lo anterior había funcionado muy bien, pero nadie puede negar quien es, y Edward jamás dejaría de ser Edward, de tal forma que cuando los problemas se presentaron frente a él, inevitablemente explotó y terminó por hacerles frente; en poco tiempo se vio a si mismo enfrentándose a un grupo de soldados alemanes tras ver defendido a un constructor judío.

Y mientras Edward defendía sus principios, Alfons esperaba su llegaba junto al ventanal de su habitación. Una modesta cena se iba enfriando en la improvisada mesa.

Las luces de las calles se encendieron y la cena seguía sin ser probada. Alfons no despegó sus ojos de la calle, en cualquier momento llegaría Edward.

En cualquier momento...


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

No hay mayor angustia que la pérdida del ser amado. Temores de todo tipo fueron poblando la mente de Alfons de tal forma que no pudo dormir y al amanecer, en cuanto los primeros rayos del sol se mostraron por el horizonte, salió de su pequeña habitación con la única meta de encontrar a Edward.

Llevaba varias semanas recluido, ya que sólo así había logrado que Edward se mantuviera tranquilo durante el día. No había sido un gran sacrificio aquello, sabía que su amante sólo buscaba su seguridad y Alfons sólo pudo mirar el gesto con gran comprensión. Sin embargo, tras la desaparición del otro, se lamentaba de su decisión, poco conocía de la ciudad, escasamente sabía sobre el trabajo de Edward.

¿Cómo le encontraría desde esa situación?

La desesperación empezó a atacarlo y sin saber que rumbo seguir, comenzó a deambular por la calle. Diversas y descabelladas ideas surgieron para encontrarle, sin que llegara a aplicar alguna, mientras la esperanza de encontrarle al girar en cada calle por la cual pasaba se iba apagando conforme avanzaba el día. El atardecer legó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero Alfons no deseaba volver.

Días y noches pasaron de una forma peculiar, era como si a Alfons le faltar una pierna o un brazo por el sólo hecho de no estar el otro a su lado. Nadie sabía de él, la policía resultaba más peligrosa y pocas veces ofrecía una pista sólida sobre Edward.

-¿Edward...donde has ido? -se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras su cuerpo cansado buscaba apoyo donde pudiera. Su respiración era dolorosamente difícil y los ataques de tos eran constantes. Sin embargo, sin importar su condición, seguiría buscandole.

Estaba decidido a no rendirse.


	9. Chapter 9

**IX**

Abrió los ojos, el panorama a su alrededor era una celda oscura. Al inicio, recordaba todo como un borroso sueño, la cabeza le dolía tremendamente, tal vez consecuencia de algún golpe mal dado por aquellos sujetos con los que se había enfrentado. Pasó un largo rato antes de que sus pensamientos se clarificaran.

Su actuación como "Héroe" le había salido más cara de lo que había considerado; por suerte, aún podía contar con su vida, a pesar de que desconocía donde estaba o el día que era, ni siquiera era completamente consciente de su estado físico.

-Alfons...-se levantó y como loco dio vueltas por la diminuta celda, cualquier cosa se había vuelto irrelevante frente al pensamiento de ver involucrado al joven alemán en su "pequeño" error- ¡No no no!- maldijo una y otras vez, pateando las paredes de la celda hasta que su ira consigo mismo se vio levemente apaciguada.

Escapar, tenía que hacerlo a toda costa, ya antes había escapado de celdas en aquellos días de búsqueda de la piedra filosofal, aquella celda no sería ningún reto. Esperó, observó y cuando estuvo a punto de aplicar su plan, las puertas de la celda se abrieron como si nada.

-Edward Elric, el Führer será amable con usted si acepta esta propuesta, le sugiero aceptar de inmediato, por su bien y el de su compañero- alto, imponente, con un semblante lúgubre, así era aquel oficial de la Gestapo que se presentó ante Edward.

Silencio, los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos, ¿Alfons, dónde estás?, se preguntó una y otra vez.


	10. Chapter 10

**X**

Doce horas.

¿Puede un hombre decidir en tan corto tiempo su vida y la de la persona amada? No era una decisión al azar, cualquier idea de echarlo a la suerte estaba descartada.

Edward caminaba libremente por las calles de la ciudad, pero parte de su ser estaba aun preso en aquella minúscula celda oscura. Ridícula amabilidad había tenido el hombre de la Gestapo al ofrecerle miserables doce horas para decidir formar parte de ellos o no.

-¡Cómo si hubiera otra opción!-era lo último que el joven Elric había mencionado antes de marcharse. Recordaba cada palabra que el sujeto había mencionado: "El joven Heiderich es un brillante ingeniero y usted señor Elric posee habilidades por las que el Führer está dispuesto a olvidar sus altercados con cierta organización que no vale la pena mencionar" y todo aquello dicho con un tremendo tono de burla, como si ese hombre supiera que no tenía opciones.

Edward hubiera escapado con Alfons de no ver sido ese el plan más peligroso de todos los que había tenido, se sabía vigilado y temía que Alfons estuviera en las mismas condiciones, o peor aún, tal vez había sido secuestrado.

Para no llenarse la cabeza de fantasmas se apresuró a llegar al modesto edificio donde vivían. El tiempo, traicionero y burlón, se hizo tremendamente largo hasta el instante en que abrió la puerta de su cuerpo de golpe y buscó a Alfons.

La misma desesperación que Alfons había sentido cuando Edward no volvió a casa, recorría el cuerpo de éste último. Su temperamento furibundo explotó contra cada mueble y posesión que tenían. Los nazis fueron los primeros culpables de la ausencia de su amado, quien sin que Edward lo advirtiera le buscaba con el cuerpo debilitado a unas calles.


	11. Chapter 11

**XI**

Las manos unidas de dos amantes pueden volverse el vínculo más fuerte que puede existir, sin embargo, ni en su mundo lleno de alquimia ni este gobernado por la ciencia, era capaz de sanar la enfermedad y por más que Edward apretara la mano de Alfons y le llamara con voz angustiosa en su letargo, él no se levantaría.

Los días y noches pasados sólo había servido para mantener el corazón y espíritu de Alfons en un hilo, dejando todo, incluyendo su salud, para centrarse en encontrar a Edward. Su cuerpo se fue debilitando a tal grado que cuando los jóvenes se reencontraron, Alfons sufría un ataque de tos, tal vez el más severo que el otro joven hubiera visto, y Edward tuvo que correr a socorrerlo.

No fue un momento precisamente romántico.

-Su salud es débil, pero mantiene la ventaja de ser un hombre joven- resumió el médico que había accedido a atenderle, no tenían mucho dinero en aquel momento y sin él, el número de servicios con los que podían contar se veía dramáticamente reducido- necesita ser atendido por un especialista...y descansar en mejores condiciones-le echó una ojeada a su precaria habitación antes de marcharse.

Edward, quien sabía que nada de eso podía costearse en aquel momento y que no olvidaba la amenaza latente sobre sus cabeza, se dio cuenta que ya no había otro camino.

Antes se había vendido a los militares por salvar a un ser querido, lo haría de nuevo, esta vez por el hombre que amaba.

Esperó, cuando el tiempo terminara ellos le irían a buscarles y entonces el aceptaría.

Edward Elric se uniría a los nazis.


	12. Chapter 12

**XII**

Despertó de un letargo cercano a la muerte, lo primero que vio al abrir los ojos fue una intensa luz blanca que conforme pasó el tiempo fue disminuyendo dejando ver formas difusas a su alrededor que poco a poco tomaron forma hasta que Alfons pudo notar la habitación en la que se encontraba; no era su humilde y acogedora habitación de siempre, esta era elegante, amplia, con muebles que no habría podido pagar ni en sueños.

Buscó en su memoria los últimos recuerdos que tenía antes de que todo se volviera oscuro, comenzando por la infructuosa búsqueda Edward por la ciudad, terminando en aquella visión de ese joven, corriendo hacía él para tomarle en brazos y evitar que se desplomara contra el piso. También contaba con recuerdos envueltos en neblinas de el joven Elric tomando su mano, llamándole con la esperanza de hacerlo despertar.

Todo sus recuerdos parecían un sueño y al mismo tiempo parecía haber despertado en otro sueño, uno difícil de comprender.

Sus fuerzas estaban medianamente repuestas, pero el desconocimiento nuevamente del paradero de Edward le hizo escapar de su lujosa estancia y aventurarse a explorar el lugar. La casa donde estaba era perfectamente acorde a la habitación donde había dormido: tres pisos, moderna, adornada con alfombras posiblemente venidas de algún lugar del lejano oriente, las paredes se lucían con cuadros de diversas épocas, exquisitamente seleccionados.

Sin decoro, Alfons abrió cada cuarto sin dar con su querido amante. Decidido a emprender la búsqueda de nuevo en las calles, bajó por las escaleras; sus pisadas debieron alertar a alguien, quien de inmediato se dirigió a paso veloz hacia él.

En el último escalón, Alfons quedó petrificado antes la imagen de Edward portando aquellas ropas de las que tanto habían huido: Edward era parte ya de la milicia alemana.


	13. Chapter 13

**XIII**

La tarde avanzaba lentamente, arrastrando los minutos y las horas con pereza. Dos hombres sentados frente a frente junto a la chimenea, el crepitar del fuego era el único sonido que les acompañaba.

El joven más alto, rubio y de honestos ojos azules, observaba implacable al otro, quien desde que había ocupado su lugar en el cómodo sillón de piel negra, no se había movido. Vestía de uniforme negro, la típica banda roja con la cruz suástica negra que identificaba a los integrantes del partido nazi adornaba su brazo izquierdo; en su rostro se reflejaba culpa y sus labios parecían querer expresar las palabras que justificaran su acto reprobable, pero era incapaz de hablar.

-¿Porqué Edward? Después de ver escapado tanto tiempo terminas rindiendote a ellos, ¿Ya has olvidado a nuestros amigos, a Noa?-la voz de Alfons que comenzó como un leve susurró fue subiendo hasta que se volvió un grito que predominó por la amplia habitación.

Edward ya había imaginado antes aquella reacción, pero no pudo advertir cuanto le dolería oír la decepción y el odio de los labios de su amado, aquellos que tantos besos le habían regalado y que ahora parecían despreciarle.

Alfons no pudo dejar de preguntar el porqué y Edward solamente guardó silencio. La única verdad lastimaría a. joven aleman; Edward prefería cargar con la culpa, si el otro se llegaba a enterar que todo había por salvarle precisamente a él, se odiaría por arrastrar a su amado Edward con esos hombres.

-Me tengo que ir, volveré más tarde-interrumpió Edward las incansables preguntas del otro, sombríamente abandonó la casa y Alfons no le detuvo.

El enfado se fue debilitando, Alfons deseó escuchar cualquier cosa de su amado, el silencio había sido la peor respuesta.

¿Sería "su hombre de otro mundo" deseaba volver al hogar y por ello buscaba la ayuda de los nazis?


	14. Chapter 14

**XIV**

La relación entre Edward y Alfons se había vuelto distante. Dormían en habitaciones separadas y la mayor parte de día el menor permanecía a fueras como si lo evadiera; Alfons no le preguntaba a donde iba, mas bien no quería saberlo, se negaba a aceptar que Edward fuera parte de esos hombres.

La negación y el temor a que Edward le abandonase acompañaban sus horas de reclusión en esa casa tan desconocida y poco acogedora para él. Sin ánimos de salir, se dedicaba principalmente a leer libros, para su suerte encontró valiosos ejemplares de ingeniaría, mientras ponía el tocadiscos y dejaba que la casa se llenase de melancólicas notas que solamente lograban que Alfons se sumiera más en su depresión.

Edward volvía a casa entrada la noche, Alfons esperaba las llegadas de Edward con la ilusión de cruzar algunas palabras, sin embargo, cuando se encontraban, ninguno de los dos era capaz de hablar, se rehuían la mirada y finalmente alguno terminaba alejándose.

Las noches en una cama sin Edward parecían más frías y temiendo que aquella situación se fuera a prolongar para siempre, las lágrimas escapaban del joven alemán. Edward aun no se había ido y ya le extrañaba.

En la habitación contigua era igual, Edward sufría en silencio la culpa de sus actos y lo que él creía era el desprecio de Alfons. El único consuelo que existía para él era la salud del otro, aunque nunca volviese a hablarle, el saberle sano le aliviaba, a pesar que jamás dejaría de extrañar el calor, los besos, las gentiles sonrisas de su amado Alfons.

No había sueño tranquilo para ninguno de los dos y cuando el ansia de ver al otro fue insoportable terminaron por buscarse sin importar sus problemas; así, a media noche se encontraron en el pasillo.

Bastó apenas un vistazo para darse cuenta cuanto se extrañaban.


	15. Chapter 15

**XV**

Un aroma familiar despertó al joven Alfons, quería mantener los ojos cerrados y dejarse envolver por siempre en aquel aroma que seducía sus sentidos. Las dulces caricias de una mano ajena le despertaron totalmente, sus ojos azules se toparon con el dueño de aquel aroma; Edward le sonreía, después de una noche entregando sus cuerpos al placer no quedaba mucho por decir, se había dicho todo ya, de una forma silenciosa, donde los besos y las caricias se convertían en las palabras correctas que necesitaban decirse.

A su tiempo, cada uno abandonó la cama, mientras el menor se vestía con aquel traje militar, Alfons aclaró su garganta y se decidió a hablarle:

-Edward, ¿Extrañas tu mundo?- la noche era de los amantes, pero el día era de los hombres con sus problemas y angustias.

-¿Eso piensas?- preguntó, más sorprendido que molesto; Alfons no respondió, ¿Qué más debía decir? ¿Acaso debía rogar porque Edward se quedara?

-Este es mi hogar, porque tú estás aquí...-había en Edward una expresión sería, tal vez para que Alfons jamás lo olvidara, para que no volviera a poner su amor en duda con aquella duda.

-Fue por mi...-le creyó y al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta de la verdadera razón que llevó a Edward ante los nazis.

-Te voy a cuidar Alfons, esto no es nada si con ello puedo asegurar tu salud- tenía el uniforme por completo puesto, un beso selló sus palabras antes de marcharse.

Alfons se dio cuenta de lo tonto que había sido, "su hombre de otro mundo" le amaba y por ese amor se sacrificaba.


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI**

-Una maravillosa interpretación de Chopin- felicitó el doctor Höhner, hombre de mediana edad, bajito y rechoncho, su cabello estaba cubierto ya de canas, aunque sus ojos almendrados aun parecían vivaces, como los de cualquier joven.

-Hace mucho tiempo aprendí a tocar el piano, mi madre disfrutaba del sonido- Alfons respondía amablemente al hombre, se había acostumbrado a las visitas del doctor que habían sido procuradas por Edward. Alfons sabía cuanto se preocupaba su querido Edward por salud, por ello, no pudo ser tan orgulloso para aceptar las revisiones, a pesar que no había sido capaz de sentirse cómodo a sabiendas de cómo había conseguido el más joven aquel médico- pero disfrutó poco de ello...

-Cuanto lo siento joven Alfons- el doctor tomó asiento cerca de la chimenea, para recuperarse del clima invernal que reinaba en las calles- la pérdida de una madre es un dolor difícil de afrontar para cualquiera, pero debe animarse, su dulce madre debe estar orgullosa de su hijo, que sirve orgullosa a la nación y a nuestro Führer- Alfons estuvo a punto de intervenir cuando el hombre con una sonrisa de paternal orgullo se le adelantó- no tiene que ser tan modesto, desde que le conocí sabía que llegaría lejos, ¡A cómo quisiera yo tener un hijo como usted para enorgullecerme!

Alfons a veces no lo podía creer, cómo un hombre de aspecto tan amable podía tener tanta devoción a aquel sistema despiadado que se había implementado en Alemania; no le quedaba de otra más que sonreír y esperar a que el doctor acabara con todos esos halagos que no deseaba recibir. Si había aceptado trabajar como ingeniero para ellos, era simplemente porque no tenía opción.

Cuando despidió al doctor Höhner en la puerta, se detuvo a admirar el paisaje invernal. Pensó en Edward y en cuando volvería.

Alfons pasaba los días deseando huir con Edward muy lejos y sabía que sus deseos era idénticos en ambos. Pero Alfons tenía otro deseo, tal vez uno imposible:

_Ser un hombre sano del cual Edward no tuviera que preocuparse._


	17. Chapter 17

**XVII**

Edward no sabía ajustarse al sistema, era un joven rebelde y necio, tal parecía que no tenía intenciones de cambiar;sin embargo, sabía el precio de su impertinencia y esta vez no se iba a equivocar.

Dentro de aquel grupo de hombres Edward destacaría fácilmente. Fuerte e inteligente, sus superiores le halagaron con cada misión cumplida a la perfección, el joven siempre sonreía con superioridad ante los elogios. A la vista de todos, el joven Elric era un digno miembro del partido nazi.

Y eso era suficiente para Edward, que todos a su alrededor se creyeran y aplaudieran su actuación. Cuando nadie mirara el volvería a ser el chico rebelde de siempre.

Edward nunca cambiaría, por cada hombre que arrestaba, se las ingeniaba para liberar otros cuatro. Sus verdaderas labores estaban entre las sombras, aunque perteneciera a los nazis, seguía peleando contra ellos. Caminar por rumbos peligrosos era parte de él, tal vez le gustaba el peligro inconscientemente.

No se atrevía a hablar de sus aventuras secretas con Alfons, se ponía de pretexto de que mientras menos supiera el joven alemán, en menos peligro estaría; a pesar de que su última pelea había sido ocasionada precisamente por los secretos entre ellos, no podía más que mantenerse renuente.

Pero cada vez que abandonaba el hogar y los ojos serenos de Alfons se despedían de él, se daba cuenta de toda la confianza que depositaba en él.

Edward tenía que aceptarlo, Alfons no era un niño y podía confiarle su seguridad tanto como el otro le confiaba la suya.


	18. Chapter 18

**XVIII**

Pasaron varios minutos en los que Alfons estudió los planos en silencio, e oficial frente a él esperaba mientras calentaba su cuerpo con una taza de té negro.

-Es un trabajo difícil señor, no soy el indicado para ello- se escusó el joven regresando los planos al otro. Pudiera o no hacer aquel proyecto, aquel hombre no tenía porqué saberlo.

-Sus habilidades se han hecho famosas entre nosotros, al igual que las de su joven amigo: Edward Elric- era como si el hombre le recordara que negarse a sus deseos atentaría contra la vida del otro joven- no hay más noble esfuerzo que brindar sus conocimientos al Führer- la expresión de Alfons se ensombreció, le era complicado aceptar la falsa amabilidad de aquellos hombres en traje militar que solían ir a su casa a ofrecerle trabajos que él aborrecía.

-Lo haré, usted sabe que lo haré, porque no es una petición, ni una orden...es una amenaza-respondió secamente Alfons. El hombre sonrió satisfecho, hace meses había provocado el mismo juego con el joven Elric y ahora lo volvía a repetir. No era clara el tipo de relación que existía entre ese par, pero lo que si era claro, es que ambos haría cualquier cosa por el bienestar del otro y eso era algo a lo cual le podía sacar un gran provecho.

El hombre se despidió con pocas palabras mientras Alfons se mantuvo en el marco de la puerta. De repente sintió que aquel callejón sin salida era la ventana más grande que se le ofrecía para demostrarle a Edward que no era un niño desvalido a quien debía proteger.


	19. Chapter 19

**XIX**

Arriba, abajo.

Los pies de Edward subían y bajaban los escasos escalones de la entrada de la casa incansablemente. Había pasado más de una semana desde que Edward se había propuesto confesarle lo que verdaderamente hacía dentro de aquella oscura organización.

Sin embargo, hablar no había sido nada fácil. Desde que la decisión había surgido en él, había estado dispuesto a llevarla a cabo en el acto, sin embargo, cada vez que encontraba el momento oportuno para hablar con Alfons, sentía que profanaba los escasos momento de tranquilidad que vivían. El simplemente no podía decir algo que borrara la dulce sonrisa de Alfons de su rostro o que oscureciera la alegre mirada que le regalaba cada vez que cruzaba la puerta.

Edward amaba lo suficiente a Alfons para callar, o por lo menos así defendía su debilidad ante la situación. Los días pasaban rápidamente, implacables y indiferentes a las preocupaciones del rubio, ya no iba a esperar más. Alfons había estado con él en las buenas y en las malas, había puesto su vida en riesgo para que el pudiera volver a su mundo.

Alfons le había demostrado su amor, él tenía que hacer lo mismo.

Cruzó la puerta y llamó con voz recia a Alfons, no hubo respuesta, así que comenzó a buscar por toda la casa. De golpe un horrible temor a haber sido descubierto le embargó, ¿Y si Alfons hubiera sido secuestrado? A punto estuvo de enloquecer cuando encontró una nota de Alfons sobre el piano.

Había salido, hacía la casa del doctor que le visitaba regularmente. La calma volvió a Edward, quien después del pequeño susto, estaba aun más decidido a hablar con la verdad.

Alfons estaba lejos, se sentía culpable de la mentira que había dado a Edward en su nota. Suspiró pesadamente, tendría que mentir un poco más, hasta que su nuevo trabajo rindiera los frutos necesarios.


	20. Chapter 20

**XX**

Sus pasos crujieron suavemente sobre la madera, fue cuidadoso al acercarse al sofá donde yacía plenamente dormido su querido Edward. Admirar su rostro dormido podría ver sido la mayor afición de Alfons, quien adoraba profundamente la paz con la cual dormía el más joven.

Se sentó a sus pies y recargó la cabeza en su regazo procurando no despertarle. Cerró los ojos y por unos instantes se dedicó a imaginarse que no estaban ahí, que habían viajado tan lejos que los problemas del mundo eran incapaces de alcanzarlos y que el tiempo se había detenido para permitirles permanecer abrazados por siempre.

Los suspiros escaparon de sus labios mientras los románticos pensamientos embargaban su mente; Alfons no descubrió el momento en que Edward despertó, simplemente sintió como la mano de este se posaba en su rubia cabellera.

-He tardado, lo siento...-se excusó con dulzura sin atreverse a levantar el rostro y romper el momento.

Edward respondió con un "Bienvenido a casa" en señal de que le alegraba verle. De nuevo estaban inmersos en los maravillosos momentos que el menor odiaba romper, sin embargo comenzó a hablar, a explicar detalladamente todo desde que se había puesto el uniforme nazi.

Alfons estaba tan sorprendido que no alcanzó a expresar palabra alguna, se levantó y de golpe se lanzó a sus brazos. Sentía un inmenso orgullo por aquel hombre que apenas dejó de llorar de alegría, le confesó sus propios planes.

La noche se esfuma entre confesiones y mutuas preocupaciones. Ahora que todo estaba dicho se enfrentarían juntos a los mismos demonios.


	21. Chapter 21

**XXI**

Nunca en su vida Edward había tenido que sonreír tan forzadamente y durante tanto tiempo; sentía la cara entumecida y empezaba a tener el temor en que jamás podría borrarse ese gesto de la cara.

Por su parte, Alfons parecía estar en su elemento, aquella dulce sonrisa y mirada llena de amabilidad no habían abandonado al joven alemán sin importar con quien hablara.

Alfons sin duda alguna sería un éxito esa noche, a diferencia de Edward, que cansado de escuchar discursos pomposos sobre el partido y tratar de fingir extremo interés en todas las conversaciones donde era atrapado, se alejó del público hasta un balcón de aquella enorme mansión donde se llevaba a cabo la elegante fiesta. Con la frescura de la noche y su tranquilidad tenía la oportunidad de ser nuevamente dueño de sus pensamientos y recapitular el cómo habían ido a parar ahí.

Todo había sido de mutuo acuerdo, apenas había recibido la invitación decidieron que su asistencia formaría parte de sus planes contra el partido nazi. Asistir a esa fiesta podría proveerlos de fuertes valiosas de información secreta y privilegiada, sin embargo, ser espía resultaba totalmente complicado para Edward, en especial porque cada vez que escuchaba una idea contraria a lo que creía, deseaba golpear a su interlocutor.

-Te resfriarás...-la gentil voz de su amado llegó a sus oídos.

-Te lo aseguro, Alfons...una conversación más con esos hombres y no voy a contenerme...-apretó los dientes- esos alemanes, no tolero su forma de pensar...

-También soy alemán, Edward -le recordó sin mostrar un ápice de molestia.

Edward tartamudeó e hizo varios intentos de disculparse, Alfons simplemente respondió con una sonrisa.

-No todos los alemanes piensan como ellos, y tu lo sabes...no dejes que el enfado te domine -ahí nadie los veía, así que se arriesgó a un casto beso en las mejillas con el cual iluminó el semblante de Edward- ahí aun hay gente que te necesita, como yo...no pierdas los estribos.

-Alfons, muchas veces creo que yo te necesito mas de lo que tu a mi...


	22. Chapter 22

**XXII**

-¿Son todos? -pese a que en casa no se encontraban más que él y Edward, Alfons hablaba en voz baja temiendo que en cualquier momento alguien entrara y echara todo a perder.

-Se que no serán suficientes, pero más levantarían sospechas, aun no podemos arriesgarnos- explicó Edward dejando los documentos sobre el piano- ayudaremos a tanta gente como podamos, te lo prometo.

-Siempre habrá a quienes no podamos salvar...

Edward admiraba la dulzura de su amante, sabía que no existía nadie en el mundo que sintiera tanta tristeza como la que sentía Alfons en aquel momento. Sabía que su preocupación era desinteresada y Edward deseó tener el poder de animar el rostro melancólico de su Alfons y recuperar las tan valiosas sonrisas que conforme avanzaba la guerra se volvían un bien escaso.

Llevaban mas de un mes traficando con documentos falsos para ayudar a otros a escapar de las manos del ejército alemán, pero sus esfuerzos parecían minúsculos frente a toda la necesidad existente; muchas veces, pese a la promesa de seguir adelante en sus planes pasara lo que pasara, Edward se volvía prudente por temor dar un paso en falso que pusiera en peligro a quien más quería en el mundo.

Tal vez la tristeza y preocupación de Edward fue evidente para el mayor, pues sin que el primero lo esperara, la agradable música del piano llenó la habitación.

-Gracias Edward, ya no me siento tan débil.

-Es que nunca lo has sido- se quedó a sus espaldas mientras le escuchaba tocar.

-Si algo sale mal...

-¡No! -Edward gritó y Alfons detuvo la cálida melodía- nada, escuchame, absolutamente nada saldrá mal. Si lo vuelves a decir...

Alfons rió y negó sin atreverse a decir más, la música continuó y de vez en cuando el joven alemán observaba los documentos.

Poco a poco, ellos harían una diferencia.


	23. Chapter 23

**XXIII**

Edward se detuvo en seco, Alfons había resbalado y ahora se encontraba en el piso. El joven alemán se sentía sofocado, parecía que hubieran corrido por toda una eternidad, ya ni siquiera sabía en que lugar se encontraban.

Agotado y con la visión borrosa por el cansancio, se dejó levantar por Edward, quien se esforzó por ayudarlo a andar nuevamente. Alfons sabía que se estaba convirtiendo en un peso muerto que retrasaría al otro, temiendo que les dieran alcance, hizo un esfuerzo por apartarse, tomando suficiente aire para hablar:

-No...me ocultaré...sigue...

Edward le fulminó con la mirada, no existía poder humano en aquel momento que le obligara a dejarle a su suerte, si iban a ser atrapados, prefería que estuvieran juntos, pero antes, cuando no pudieran escapar más y sólo quedara enfrentarse a sus perseguidores, Edward pelearía hasta su ultimo aliento antes de dejar que Alfons cayera en una oscura celda.

-No es el momento del autosacrificio, nos vamos a ocultar, juntos -le reiteró para que esas ideas de separarse salieran de su mente- y vamos a salir de esto, ¡Juntos! No te volveré a perdonar si dices algo así- el fervor de las palabras Edward animan al mayor tanto que se permite sonreír un breve instante antes de que deban continuar la huida.

Ambos siempre supieron que terminarían por ser atrapados, no podían ver engañado a esos hombres para siempre, por más que tomarán cualquier tipo de precaución que tomaran. Pese a lo severo de su situación, no se sentían arrepentidos, había hecho lo correcto y estaban juntos, eso les daba fuerzas para seguir.


	24. Chapter 24

**XXIV**

Allá afuera les persiguen, no hay muchos en quienes confiar y les queda muy poco. El panorama más piadoso en su futuro es morir de un tiro en la cabeza antes de acabar en un campo de concentración, ninguno de los dos habla de ello. "Sobreviviremos", es lo único que se permiten pensar, ya eran unos fugitivos antes, su estado actual era solamente la continuación de su inevitable destino.

Alfons duerme en una vieja cama junto Edward, abrazado como un niño pequeño cansado, su sueño es tan profundo que pareciera que nada le despertará. Edward no puede dormir, de nuevo los temores que inundaron su cabeza tras el ataque al campamento gitano volvían, la noche era peligrosa, perfecta para que la puerta se abriera de golpe y los agentes de la Gestapo entraran, la única duda que le quedaba era si les matarían ahí mismo o les llevarían presos para después condenarles en aquellos lugares infernales.

Mira el pacífico rostro de Alfons y aleja esos pensamientos de su cabeza, allá afuera les estaban esperando, pero ahí dentro estaban sólo ellos, y Edward sólo debía preocuparse porque los sueños de Alfons permanecieran tan tranquilos como lo estaban.

Allá afuera hay mucha gente ofendida, dispuesta a cobrar la traición de los dos jóvenes; mientras ellos descansan, esa gente se está acercando cada vez más a su pista, pronto puede que sea posible que los temores del joven Elric se hagan realidad.


	25. Chapter 25

**XXV**

Edward se preguntó si alguna vez volvería a toparse con caras familiares en aquel mundo.

-Edward Elric, ¿Comprende las acusaciones que se hacen en su contra?

Los primeros meses rogaba con vehemencia encontrarles, a pesar de que ellos jamás serían sus viejos amigos, con sus rostros cerca podría aferrarse a su pasado que día con día se le escapaba de las manos.

-¿Dónde está Alfons? Si le han hecho algo...

-No convierta su valentía en estupidez, no está aquí para hacer amenazas. Su amante estará bien...¿Sorprendido, acaso imaginó que no seríamos capaces de adivinar la relación que existe entre ustedes?

Luego, apareció Alfons, el parecido con su hermano Alphonse no sólo era formidable, también sus corazones eran igual de generosos. Sin embargo, fue el mismo joven alemán quien le enseñó que podía amar ese mundo, no por sus recuerdos, sino por lo que era.

-Nos van a matar, ¿Por qué tanto juego?- Edward no se amedrentaba y menos frente a ese rostro familiar.

Hubo muchos rostros familiares después de Alfons, enemigos, amigos; importaba poco que el tipo de relación que había tenido con esas personas en su mundo, no eran más que simples desconocidos.

-Siempre hay ventanas abiertas, si presta más atención notará que justo ahora tiene una frente a usted.

Edward rechinó los dientes, sólo podía describir a ese hombre con una sola palabra: pedante. Seguramente ese hombre sabía cuan molesta podía ser su actitud, debía estar disfrutando el momento, siempre había disfrutado de humillarlo.

Esa persona frente a él no era Roy Mustang, Edward lo sabía muy bien .

Y aun así le irritaba como el verdadero.


	26. Chapter 26

**XXVI**

Para cuando terminó la entrevista con Edward Elric, Roy Mustang se había dadocuenta que frente a él había tenido a un joven completamente especial; sus hazañas, aunque completamente ilegales, eran sorprendentes. A ese chico y a su amigo, Alfons Heiderich, no les esperaba un futuro prometedor.

Era extraño, Roy llevaba años en el servicio militar, jamás había cuestionado las decisiones de sus superiores, nunca había tenido problemas en liquidar a quien fuera; sin embargo, Edward Elric tenía algo único que le hizo dudar, en él encontraba una especie de familiaridad imposible de creer.

Eso le preocupó. Siempre había sido un hombre frío, para él, los sentimentalismos en su trabajo estaban fuera de lugar.

Guiado por esos extraños sentimientos, entró a la celda de Alfons Heiderich, quien, muy al contrario de su visceral "amigo", supo responder a cada pregunta con serenidad; Roy ni siquiera se molestó en provocarle, sabía que no funcionaría, al mismo tiempo estuvo seguro que el Heiderich sería capaz de echarse la culpa si con ello mantenía libre a Elric, tal vez hasta sería capaz de morir por él.

Roy ya no sólo sintió familiaridad, estuvo conmovido por ese par y sus acciones; definitivamente eso no le estaba gustando, sabía que eran hombres condenados, aquellas entrevistas no eran más que simples formalismos, incluso las promesas hechas a Edward Elric eran falsas, hechas sólo con él fin de hundirles más en el pozo en el que se encontraban.

-Fue lo correcto -le soltó de repente Heiderich antes de que abandonara la celda- usted nunca ha preguntado porque lo hicimos. Lo hicimos porque es lo correcto, ambos lo creemos así, sin embargo...

Roy no quiso escuchar más y salió, si esa iba a ser el acto de amor de Heiderich para salvar a Elric no quería escucharla.

Y mucho menos cuando ese par de extraños comenzaba a agradarle, aun sin razón aparente.


	27. Chapter 27

**XXVII**

El cuarto día de encierro fue una sorpresa para Edward cuando Alfons entró por la puerta de acero que lo apartaba de la libertad; apenas estuvieron a solas, Edward corrió a abrazar al alemán con todas sus fuerzas y sino llegó a más, fue porque Alfons le detuvo antes de que alguien pudiera verlos.

-Ellos ya lo saben- replicó Edward como niño pequeño al cual le niegan un caramelo.

-Y aun así prefiero guardar esto para nosotros solos...-la voz de Alfons fue disminuyendo cuando se dio cuenta que tal vez nunca saldrían de ahí, que aquellos podrían ser los últimos besos que compartieran; pensando en ello, le atrajo hacia su cuerpo y su temor a un adiós cercano se volvió un apasionado beso que dejó a Edward descolocado. Sus bocas se entregaron totalmente, sin embargo, esa tos que aquejaba a Alfons terminó por separarles.

-¡Alfons no!- Edward sostuvo al mayor, el ataque se extendía tormentosamente para ambos. Para cuando Alfons se recuperó, estaba exhausto, su único punto de apoyo era el propio Edward, sin el cual se habría desplomado.

Las puertas se abrieron, Roy Mustang les miraba sin más mínimo aprecio.

-Si va...

-¿A matarlos?-interrumpió Roy- No adelantes conclusiones, Elric. Ustedes y yo aun podemos llegar a muy buenos tratos- Roy sonrió mientras Edward contenía las ganas de golpearle.


	28. Chapter 28

**XXVIII**

Como siempre, el rostro sereno de Alfons no se veía mortificado pese al recién ataque que había sufrido, al contrario, se le veía asomando una pequeña sonrisa de entre sus labios; Edward era una manojo de furia evidente, que no llegaba a estallar gracias a que el joven alemán sostenía sus manos entre las suyas.

-¿Y te hiciste amante de este enano violento por alguna razón en especial o sólo te gusta cuidar de niños pequeños? -fue la primera pregunta que expresó Roy Mustang de una forma tan natural y despreocupada que contrastaba totalmente con la situación en la que se encontraban. Esa misma pregunta hizo saltar de su asiento a Edward, pero Alfons seguía apaciguandole.

-Edward es maravilloso- respondió Alfons con calma, se podía escuchar como Edward refunfuñaba entre dientes- tengo muchas razones para estar a su lado, pero no ha venido ha hablar de ello ¿Verdad?

Roy Mustang les miró alternativamente, quería encontrar el origen de la misteriosa empatía que le producían. Juntos, Edward y Alfons bien podrían ver pasado como hermanos, pero ello no tenía nada que ver con Roy.

Tal vez tenía que ver con el envidiable cariño que se tenían.

-No tienen posibilidades de salir de aquí, apenas delaten a cualquiera que les estuviese ayudando, serían ejecutados- respondió Roy y la sonrisa de Alfons se borró, Edward logró liberarse y se abalanzó contra Roy tomándole del cuello de la camisa.

-¿Disfrutas de esto?- gritó Edward- ¡Si vamos a acabar así no me voy a contener para romperte la cara!

-¡Que enérgico! Burlarme de un enano sería muy sencillo...he decidido ayudarles.

-¿Porqué?- se aventuró a preguntar Alfons.

-Eso quisiera saber.


	29. Chapter 29

**XXIX**

-¿Hacia dónde vamos?- preguntó casi en un susurro Alfons, la noche volvía a ser su cómplice y él se sentía desolado, el silencio y el frío dejaban una triste sensación en su persona.

-Lo sabrán muy pronto- Roy Mustang iba a la cabeza, caminaba con la mayor seguridad; él no estaba conduciendo a dos prisioneros fuera de la ciudad, estaban caminando al lado de dos viejos amigos y nadie podía sospechar de ello.

-Una trampa...no he confiado en ti desde el inicio, si te pasas de listo ya verás- Edward Elric no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo y temía que seguir a aquel hombre pudiera llevarles a un horrendo final."Ya no nos quedan muchas opciones, tenemos que aceptar", le había dicho Alfons y por él, Edward había aceptado, no le gustaba ser engañado, pero si aquello significaba una pequeña esperanza para su querido alemán se arriesgaría.

-¿Hay alguna forma de callar a este enano?- pidió Roy, le hubiera gustado gritar aquel insulto para que al chico Elric le quedara bien claro que estaba dirigido a él, pero quien le aseguraba que en las celdas no estaba echando de menos a ese par y habían comenzado su búsqueda, ¿Se darían cuenta que él les ayudaba a escapar?

-Ed...por favor...señor Mustang tampoco es necesario que llame a Edward de esa forma- Alfons miró de soslayo a su amado, sin vérselo esperado, tenía que ser el mediador de los insultos entre ese par.

La réplica de Edward quedó aplacada cuando un grupo de soldados pasaron frente a ellos, los breves minutos que tuvieron contacto con ellos bastaron para que un temor tremendo recorriera a los tres.

Continuaron su camino, en menos de media hora la prisión parecía tan sólo un recuerdo e incluso Edward logró relajarse; sin embargo, el camino apenas había iniciado, Mustang no podía sacerles de la ciudad hasta dentro de algunos días, así que deberían permanecer ocultos.

-De nuevo prisioneros.

-¿Mi casa te ofende, enano?

Alfons se retiró, les dejaría discutir a gusto esta vez, estaban a salvo y ya que podía ver el cielo nuevamente, sentía que habían alcanzado un poco de la libertad añorada.


	30. Chapter 30

**XXX**

El tiempo había pasado velozmente, a pesar de que tanto tiempo llevaba sin verles, se esforzó por imaginar cómo habrían cambiado; Alphonse ya sería todo un hombre, seguramente más alto que él, Winry estaría casada y el resto...¿Qué camino habría tomado el resto? Teniendo tan de cerca al Roy Mustang de este mundo, no dejaba de preguntarse si el coronel y la tenienteHawkeye habrían logrado estar juntos.

-¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer que mirarme?

-¡Te estoy vigilando que es muy diferente!- Edward no mentía, aunque al mismo tiempo ocultaba la sensación de encontrarse con un viejo amigo cada vez que estaban cerca. Ya lo había meditado y sino fuera por el peligroso futuro que les esperaba, se había esforzado en entablar una amistad con ese hombre.

Roy no quedó tan satisfecho con la respuesta como podría verlo estado antes, mientras lo jóvenes permanecían en su casa, las horas parecían trascurrir con lentitud dándole oportunidad de atraparles a aquellos que los buscaban. Aunque Roy era un hombre de aspecto frío, estaba nervioso.

Cuando ellos se marcharan, él también tendría que partir, su irracional buena acción era su sentencia de muerte si permanecía en Alemania. Tendría que irse tan lejos como pudiera.

-Tenía un amigo que era como tú- Edward volvió a hablar, sería difícil expresar agradecimiento a ese hombre, pero como Alfons le había dicho: él está sacrificando todo por nosotros, se merece un poco de amabilidad de tu parte. No negaría que Alfons tenía razón, así como tampoco que ese hombre e simpatizaba.

-¿Y también pensaba que eras un enano?

-Era un imbécil. Un imbécil arrogante y a pesar de ello, nunca dejó de ayudarme a mi y a mi hermano. Fue de mis mejores amigos. Él no era un mal tipo, tú tampoco lo eres, que nos ayudes es prueba de ello.

A Roy Mustang le hubiera gustado saber más del pasado de Edward Elric, pronto se marcharía y posiblemente jamás se volverían a ver, pero prefería disfrutar mas de sus palabras y del voto de confianza que le brindaba.


	31. Chapter 31

**XXXI**

Alfons no supo de que podía llenar su diminuta maleta, a esas alturas ya no contaba con más pertenencias que lo que llevaba puesto y el pasaporte falso que los llevaría a América. Lo único que no había perdido era el amor de Edward, que a pesar de todo se había mantenido constante.

-Estas demasiado contento, Alfons. Voy a temer que te está empezando a gustar huir a media noche- Edward tenía problemas con su equipaje, peleaba contra la maletita como si hubiera metido el mundo entero adentro. Alfons rió suavemente, esos pequeños detalles de Edward que le parecían tan tiernos, eran capaces de enamorarle de nuevo.

-No es eso...estoy feliz. Seguimos juntos, a pesar de todo- Edward se sonrojó con sus palabras y no encontró mejor forma de responderle que con un dulce beso. De los últimos que se darían en Europa.

-Los besos los pueden dejar para el viaje, tendrán mucho tiempo para ello- Roy Mustang entró a la habitación y carraspeó- Tenemos que irnos ya- luego, su mirada se posó en la rebosante maleta de Edward- ¿Qué tanto llevas ahí, te estas robando cosas de mi casa?

-¡Eres un...!-Alfons detuvo la pelea y se acercó a Roy, extendió su mano y este la estrechó.

-Muchas gracias Roy, sin usted no podríamos ver salido de esta, no me siento capaz de pedirle otro favor- su tono de voz disminuyó para que Edward no escuchara- pero si algo pasa...

-Querrás que proteja a Edward, no lo haré. Cuidar al enano es tu trabajo, no el mío. Ya tendrás mucha vida para soportarlo.

Los tres se marcharon a media noche, Roy condujo hasta alejarse de la ciudad, también llevaba su equipaje, para él también sería el ultimo día que vería Alemania. Comenzó como un viaje silencioso y sin problemas, pero no permaneció así por mucho tiempo.

Cuando alcanzaron la espesura de un bosque, el camino les fue cerrado por varios autos; ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de defenderse, el grupo que les atacaba era más numeroso y mejor armado, en poco estuvieron sometidos, con tantas armas amenazándoles que parecía el fin. Edward apenas notaba algo en la oscuridad, ni siquiera sabía donde esta Alfons.

De repente un disparo levantó el caos, más disparos y palabras de amenaza continuaron. Edward se apartó del grupo, buscaba desesperadamente a Alfons y a Roy con el miedo de ver perdido a alguno de ellos. Gritar sus nombres fue en vano y buscarlos en el caos casi imposible. Finalmente una mano desconocida tomó la suya y le alejó corriendo del lugar.

-¿Alfons, Roy?- no podía verle.

No hubo respuesta.


	32. Chapter 32

**XXXII**

Edward dejó de correr, no se sentía seguro, pero tampoco podría seguir sin saber a quien pertenecía esa mano.

-Mustang si eres tú no es gracioso, ¡Tengo que volver por Alfons!- su corazón se paralizó un instante y temió lo peor, el sonido de los disparos aún estaba en su cabeza.

-Soy yo, Edward- Alfons abrazó a Edward por instinto, se escuchaba tan agitado, como hubiera perdido todas las fuerzas en aquella huída. Edward no sólo correspondió, sino que estuvo a punto de llorar de felicidad, perder a Alfons era algo que no era capaz de concebir.

-¿Y Mustang?- la alegría del momento debía de romperse, Edward no podía olvidarse del amigo que les había ayudado. En la oscuridad no pudo advertir nada más allá del silencio de Alfons que lo decía todo.

Tal vez esta vez se pondría a llorar de tristeza.

-Él me dijo que yo era el único responsable por ti, si algo pasaba sólo yo debía protegerte...lo siento, Edward, yo no pensé más que en ti en ese momento- Alfons jamás había logrado comprender del todo quien había sido Roy Mustang en su mundo, pero no dudaba la gran importancia que debía tener para su querido Edward; por ello, Alfons tenía que explicarle la razón de sus acciones, el porqué se habían marchado sin esperar al hombre que les había ayudado.

Edward no tenía que reprocharle nada a Alfons, reconocía el tipo de hombre que era el a veces irritante Roy, aquí y en su mundo. Si él ya había hecho tanto para que llegaran hasta ese punto, lo menos que le debían era seguir adelante.

Guardó la esperanza y la fe en las habilidades de Roy para escapar de las peores situaciones y decidió continuar su camino al lado de Alfons.

-Roy tenía razón, gracias Alfons...-y el gracias se transformó en más besos que decían más que cualquier palabra.


	33. Chapter 33

****_Un último capítulo dedicado a alguien especial en su cumpleaños._

**XXXIII**

Cuando abordaron el barco sintió que nuevamente abandonaba su hogar.

No eran los único en huir, Edward podía advertir el mismo sentimiento de desolación acompañando a todos aquellos que habían sido obligados de huir de sus hogares como fugitivos.

El barco había zarpado al amanecer de forma silenciosa y discreta, Edward apenas podía ver el muelle que quedaba atrás entre la neblina espesa; esa sería su última visión de Europa, al igual que en su mundo, extrañaría a aquellos que había conocido y de entre todos ellos al que jamás olvidaría era Roy.

Un suspiro acompañó a su último ruego por él, tal vez ya nunca podría averiguar si este había sido capaz de salvarse. Les había ayudado, a él y a Alfons y el único agradecimiento que podía tener hacia él era seguir viviendo.

Había conocido a Alfons en Rumania, había vivido con él en Alemania, si él extrañaría tan profundamente aquellos lugares, se preguntaba cómo se sentiría Alfons al respecto, aquella era su tierra, donde había crecido, donde los restos de sus padres yacían. Ya no podría verlos de nuevo.

De ahora de adelante ambos sería extranjeros en tierras desconocidas.

-Te ves muy lindo con esa expresión tan sería...-Edward no había notado el momento en que Alfons había llegado a su lado- ¿Te despides?- miró hacia la difusa tierra, los ojos dulces de Alfons expresaban la melancolía del adiós.

-Si...¿Extrañarás tu hogar?

-Hemos dicho adiós tantas veces en tan poco tiempo, hasta tú y yo...algún día, tendremos que decir adiós. Quiero saber que ese día, tras mi partida, estarás bien. Extrañaré Alemania, pero sabré encontrar mi hogar si estás tu a mi lado.

-Falta mucho para ese día, Alfons. No te diré adiós es un largo tiempo- la mano de Edward sobre al de Alfons, era una discreta caricia con la cual compartían infinidad de emociones. Habían estado tantas veces cerca de la muerte y seguían estando juntos, no podrían ignorar la enfermedad de Alfons, pero Edward procuraría que cada día que estuvieran juntos valiera la pena.

-Gracias.

Y juntos continuaron observando las últimas imágenes de su hogar hasta que no quedó más que el infinito azul del mar y el cielo.

Los niños del barrio escuchaban a Edward atentamente, sus historias eran mejores que aquellas donde sólo habitaban dragones y princesas, había algo único en ellas y la forma vehemente con la que el joven rubio las relataba terminaba por atrapar a todos.

-¡Y Así fue como evitamos que el malvado sacerdote usara sus poderes para el mal!

-¡Edward es todo un héroe!-comentaban los niños más pequeños asombrados

-¡Yo creo que miente, es muy debilucho, mírenlo!- opinaban los mayores haciendo rabiar a Edward hasta que este perdiera los estribos, aquello encantaba a los niños.

-Yo le creo, el enano es muy tonto para mentir- y desde atrás, una voz inconfundible llamó la atención de Edward quien al instante olvidó sus rabietas; se giró buscando al dueño de la voz y apenas logró ver a un desconocido alejándose por la calle.

Le persiguió, después de todos esos años tuvo la esperanza de que ese bastardo estuviera vivo y no lo dejaría ir fácilmente. Una persecución breve, puso a su desconocido en la acera de enfrente, apenas a unos pasos de él; pero la suerte no estuvo de su lado y los autos bloquearon su paso, aquel hombre desapareció de inmediato y Edward jamás estuvo seguro si había sido o no Roy Mustang.

Al volver a casa, Alfons le esperaba con la cena hecha y el regaño habitual.

-No está bien que pelees como un niño, aunque seas bajito como uno.

-Ellos no me creen- respondió aun pensando en Roy.

-Es que tú y tus historias son demasiado increíbles.

Rieron juntos y antes de sentarse a cenar se besaron, gustosos de estar juntos.

FIN


End file.
